Hiding in plain sight
by Jay43211
Summary: Cat goes missing, then Tori goes missing a week later. After a week of Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Jade all worrying, What will happen when Jade goes missing and the FBI gets involed? Please R&R? Bade.
1. Everything goes down

**Getting help.**

**Beck's POV,**

I ran inside to look for Jade, but she wasn't there. Damn it! She's not at home, she wasn't at my RV, and she's not at school. I ran over to Andre.

"What's shaking man?" Andre asked.

"You know how Cat has been gone for two weeks and Tori has been gone for one week?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Jade's gone!"

"Calm down. I'm sure they are fine."

"Jade's not at home! Not at my RV! And not here! Cat's been gone for TWO WEEKS! And Tori's been gone for A WEEK!"

"We'll find them I promise." He told me. Then Robbie came over.

"I heard everything. I might know a way to find them." He told us.

"How?" I asked quickly.

"My uncle lives in Quatico, Virgina. There's an FBI unit and they can help us." He explained.

"I can't go there! Are you nuts?" I screamed.

"No. But if I called my uncle he can go there and talk them into helping us."

"Sounds good." After school that day I went to Robbie's house and he called his uncle Tom and he said he would do it! One step closer to finding on where the three are! Three hours later his uncle Tom called and said they were on there way. I went home and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. At 7:00am I got in the shower and when I was done I picked Robbie up and went to meet the FBI.

When we got to the police station, I was nervous. We both walked in there and I went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked me.

"Um...we're here to see the FBI." I told her.

"Ok. I'll bring them right to you. Just sit down." I did as I was told. A minute later she came back out with two agents.

"Dear come here." She said pointing to me. I hit Robbie's leg and told him to come with me. He got up and followed. "These are the agents from the F.B.I. B.A.U. they'll take you back there and talk to you." She smiled and the two agents took us into the back office.

"My name is Derek Morgan. I am part of the B.A.U. of the F.B.I. We are here to help you."

"Hi. My name is Jennifer Jareau. JJ. Can you tell us what happened?" She asked. I looked at Robbie telling him to tell the story. I was to nervious/worried to talk.

"Well, it started exactly two weeks ago when our friend Cat went missing. Then a week later Tori went missing and then today Jade went missing." He finished up.

"What about you son? You seem more of the kind of guy that would talk." Morgan asked me.

"Um... they went missing...a...week apart... from each other. St-starting with Cat." I finally manged to get out.

"You ok? You look kinda... scared?" Morgan asked.

"Him and Jade have been dating for like three years now. He's upset." Robbie spoke for me.

"Upset? No! I'm pissed, worried, and afraid!" I screamed loosing my temper. "Cat, Tori, and Jade are out there with some one and I'm not there to protect them! I could've been with Cat the night she went missing! I could've been with Jade last night! I could've been with Tori too! I can't even think of how scared they are right now! I could've been with them, but I decided to stay at home and not with them!" I yelled standing up. Morgan walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen here. This is not your fault. You couldn't have done anything. Now I need you to sit down." he told me in a calm but stern voice. I sat down. "Thank you." He said. "Now you guys haven't tried calling any of them?"

"I've tried every night. It goes straight to voice mail." I told them.

"Ok. We will do every thing we can to bring these girls home. I promise. Now go home and if we need you we will get you or call." JJ said and we walked out.

I drove Robbie home and then went to my RV. I didn't sleep, but we are one step closer to finding the girls.

**AN: Ok. Sorry it's short ): I decided to make this cross over. Yes people will be OOC. It's a total differant plot, so yeah. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Do you like it? What do you think will happen? And I will NOT tell you who the kidnapper is until the VERY last chapter. Yes it's one that you can guess, but it could also be a parent of one of the Victorious cast. I wonder who it is? No I don't, 'cause I already know! So seriously should I continue?**

**~JayC**


	2. A terrible thing, lead to a big mistake!

Chapter two.

Beck's POV,

I've been dead the last week, ever since Jade's been gone. I don't want to live with out her by my side, I won't be happy with Cat by my side, and with out Tori by my side I would be a little upset.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I hoped it was Jade, but it was Tori's dad. Tori's dad?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Beck come over." He told me.

"Ok. I'll be there soon." I got dressed and walked over to Tori's house. When I got there he was waiting out side for me and there were two other guys. "What did you need me here for?" I asked.

"Come inside." He told me, so I did. "Sit." Ok. Now I'm getting a bit freaked out. "Here take these, they'll make you feel better." He handed me heroin.

"I don't want that." I told him.

"Take it!" He screamed.

"No! I'm leaving." I got up and started walking to the door. The other two grabbed me. He walked over and put the needle in my arm and sqeezed it... It felt good, relaxing, and I felt a little happy for once..

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I don't know how I got there, but I was.

I heard a banging on my door and I went over to open it.

"We need to go to the station Beck." Morgan told me.

"Why?" I asked. He just shook his head. I got dressed will quick and got in the car with Morgan. We went inside and Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Cat's parents were sitting there.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but we found Cat dead this morning." Morgan informed us. WHAT! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Not Cat! She's too sweet! She didn't deserve this!

I started running. I don't know where I'm running to, but I was. Morgan was running after me but, I didn't care. I ran faster and faster. He was pretty fast, but I had a head start.

I found myself running into the forest. I knew where I was going. I was going to a tree house me, Cat, Jade, and Andre all had. It was the best ree house there could be. I climb the ladder to the tree house and sat in the corner. God why couldn't it have been me! Kidnapped, killed, probably tortured. Why can't Cat be at home or with Jade laughing, and being happy. What did she ever do to deserve this?-

Morgan apeared at the door and interrupted my thoughs. "Why'd you run?"

"Cat's like my sister. "I told him."

"I know. I was ten when my father died. He was shot, right in front of me. It was hard, growing up with two sisters and a single mom."

"How is this susposed to help me?"

"You're not the only one that lost some one really close to you. Trust me. It will get better. I promise."

"Yeah and you also promised that you would bring them home safe. That worked out great didn't it?" I jumped down off the tree house and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving!" Morgan didn't follow me, so I went back to my home. I got online an ddidn't see any new emails.

Ugh! I keep craving those drugs. It did make me feel good. I walked to Tori's house.

"Why hello Beckett." Tori's dad greeted me.

"Do you have more drugs?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why you want some more?" He asked.

"Yes." He told me to come in and he gave me heroin.

Morgan's POV,

Today we're giving the profile.

"The unsub we're looking for is probably in his teens through 40's." I spoke.

"This unsub will act normal around others." Hotch continued.

"He would have good grades or has had good grades." Rossi said.

"He most likely is close to all these girls." Ried told them.

"He's one of the people you wouldn't exspect to be the unsub." JJ said.

"He probably is related or a friend of the vic-" Prentiss was about to finish, but Hotch interrupted.

"Beck! He fits the profile! It has to be Beck!" He said. "Lets go pick him up." I went with Hotch and he wasn't at home, so we tracked his phone down. He was at Tori's house. Tori's house? When we got there I knocked on the door.

"FBI open up Beck! I know you're in there!" I screamed.

Beck's POV,

"FBI open up Beck! I know you're in there!" Morgan screamed. Shit! I'm high as hell right now! This isn't good!

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the WONDERFUL reviews! These are also my 2 favorite shows.**

**Um... Any idea's on who's the kidnapper?**

**Please please please review? Reviewing makes me give you hints on who it is!**

**~JayC**


	3. That wasn't suppose to happen!

Beck's POV,

Shit.

Tori's dad ran.

"Beck, either you open the door, or I'm kicking it down." Morgan screamed.

How could I do this? I get high, because I can't deal with loosing Cat? I let my mom down, I let Jade down, I let Morgan down, I let every one down! I'm a moster! I'm- I'm - everything he said to me is right. I don't deserve life. I should just let them shoot me!

I got up to run then I heard the door being kicked open.

"Beck get on the ground!" Hotch yelled. I started to run, I got out of the back door then Morgan tackled me. Damn that hurt!

"Don't move!" He told me and I didn't. He put handcuffs on me and picked me up, so I could stand. I kept looking down. "Beckett Oliver you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Jade West, Cat Valintine, and Tori Vega. And the murder of Cat Valintine. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. If you do not have a laywer we will give you one. Do you understand your rights?" Morgan said walking me towards the police car. I nodded and he put me in the back. "Watch your head." I sat in the back.

It wasn't a long ride. When we all got there, Morgan walked me in. We went to the interagation room.

He sat me down and walked out.

How the hell could I be so stupid? My mom is going to be so upset! God Beck why are you so useless!

You put yourself in this fuckin mess, great job! You're useless, you don't deserve Jade, you should've been dead all long time ago! You deserve nothing!

All those things my stepdad says to me. I guess they're true.

Morgan walked in interrupting my thoughs, "Why'd you try to run?" He asked.

"Why do you think I did those think to the girls?" I asked back not looking up, so they can't see my blood shot eyes.

"I don't think you did it. The way you tell me you love Jade, how you think of Cat as a little sister. I don't think you did it." He said.

"Then why am I here?" I spat.

"Beck look at me." I shook my head. "Why?"

"I don't want to!" I yelled.

"Look at me."

"No!" He walked over to me and lefted my head up.

"Are you high?"

"I-I-They made me!"

"Who?"

"T-Tori's dad! He told me to come over and he made me!" I stood up screaming. "This is all my fault! I caused this all!" I screamed.

"Calm down!"

"No! My Jade is out there, I don't know where, and I can't do anything because I'm stuck in the place!"

"We're going to find Jade. We promise."

"What? After she's dead?"

"I hope not, but we're doing everything we can."

"What did I do to deserve this? Everything bad happens to me and the people I love. Why couldn't it have been me instead of Cat? Me instead of Jade? Why can't I be dead and Cat and Jade sitting at home laughing? Why can't it be me?"

"I don't know Beck, but they say everything happens for a reason."

"Do I get a call?"

"Yeah. I'll give them the call." He walked out. It was about 15mins before he came in, with a chick, with black hair.

"Your parents are on thier way." She said.

"What? No! I said my mother, not him!" I screamed.

"Who? Your dad?" Morgan asked.

"No! He's not my father!" I told them.

"They who is he?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Emily Prentiss." She said.

"Whatever."

"Why is he having sudden mood swigs?" She asked Morgan.

"Because he's high."

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it?" She asked.

"Tori's dad. H- he told me to come over and I did, but he showed me the heroine, I tried to run! But he grabbed me! And this is all my fault! I need to find Jade! Now! You need to find her! She's everythin gto me! I need her! Find her! I don't want to live with out her! Is this a dream? Can it be a dream? No one would hurt Cat. This has to be a dream!-"

"Beck, sorry but no it's not a dream. You need to calm down though."

"Calm? Cat's dead, Jade's missing, I'm high,this is my fault isn't it? As a boyfriend I'm supposed to protect Jade. I was supposed to protect Cat! I'm a terrible boyfriend! How can she love me? S- she should find some one better!-"

"Beck you're being parinoid." Morgan said.

"Parinoid? How am I- I being parinoid? I'm just worrying about J- J- Ja-"

"Beck are you ok?" Prentiss said. "You're sweating and it's cold in here."

"I- I-" I blacked out.

"He's going through withdraw!" Morgan ran over to me and put two fingers on my neck. "No palse, WE NEED A BUS!"

**AN: No palse? Wait that means BECK IS DEAD! How could I do that to him!**

**Replies... I don't remember, but I'm being treatened on twitter to hurry up, so BYE!**

**Please review! Please? Please? Please? Please?**

**Luv ya ~ JayC**


	4. Beck's house!

Chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious and Criminal minds, I wouldn't be writing this and it would be on TV instead of here.**

**AN: I know I change POV's alot in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Jade's POV,**

This guys is such a CREEP! H- h- he killed Cat! He's raped me and Tori... Tori? I wonder where she is... It's been three days since Cat died!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Tori's yells. But he didn't say anything. He never does. Exsept when he has a mask on... which is all the time. We never get to see him face. The mask makes his voice deep.. Really deep.

We were in a room, it was dark, no windows, only a door that he keeps locked.

He opened the door and threw Tori in.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US YOU CREEP?" I screamed at him.

"You wanna know why?" He asked in the deep voice.

"Isn't that what I asked you?" I snapped. He laughed.

"You don't need to know why." He walked out.

"Are you ok Tori? What did he do to you?" I asked.

"H- he r- raped me again. Do you know what he said?" She asked.

"It made him happy... to kill Cat. It gave him a thrill. An- a- and I'm next." She started crying.

"Shhh.. I'll protect you Tori.. shhhh." I'M GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD! If he touches Tori, he's gonna pay!

I know I've never liked Tori, but she's all I have right now. Cat's dead, she was my best friend.

I will never forget her. She was my first friend, my first person I could trust. I just want her back!

A couple of tears ran down my face...

**JJ's POV,**

I walked up to the crew. Morgan was on the phone. Hotch and Emily went to look through Beck's house and RV. Prentiss is talking to Spence.

I really do feel bad for these kids. Jade and Tori are with some person. And Beck... well I feel bad for him.

"JJ?" Morgan called me over to him.

"Yeah?"

"That was Beck's doctor. He said that Beck will be able to come out tomarrow."

"Alright I'll let Hotch know." I walked away and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hey Hotch Beck's doctor said that he will be able to come out tomarrow."

"Good."

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

"Actually, can you send Morgan and Reid finish? We should go talk to Beck."

"Yeah of course." I hung up and went to Morgan and Reid. "Hotch said he want you two to go to Beck's place, so him and Prentiss can go to Beck." I told them.

"Alright." Morgan said. "Come on kid." He said to Reid.

**Morgan's POV,**

We were driving to Beck's RV.

"Reid what's been bugging you?" I asked. He's been a little distant lately.

"Nothing... It's just Beck is loosing so much. Everyone thinks he's prefect. All the girls like him. He has talent, looks, and he's smart, but when he goes home, he's a wreck. He has a mom that cares. His dad walked out on him when he was a baby and he's lived with his stepdad who's beat him since he was 5." He said. "And now he's in the hospital hoping to find Jade."

"How do you know all this? I only knew a little about him."

"Andre. He's Beck's best friend. He told me everything about Beck." He looked up. "Has Hotch and Prentiss been there yet?" He asked.

"No." We got out of the car and walked up to Beck's door. I knocked and a boy about 15 opened the door. He had jet black hair and it was flipped to the side(think about Justin Biebers style but cooler and black). He was wearing a black undershirt and black basketball shorts.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Um... we're FBI agents." I said.

"Oh yeah, mom told me you were coming. I'm Beck's brother, Zave. These are our younger sibling, Ayanna, and Matthew. Ayanna is 9 and Matthew is 12." He said.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"My moms working. My stepdad is at the bar." Zave told us. He told us to come in. "Ayanna ad Matthew come here for a second!" He yelled up the stairs. "They're not dealing well with all this. Ayanna was always Beck's favorite. He loves all of us, but Ayanna's the only girl and her dad doesn't care about her."

A little girl with dark brown hair, that went down a little bit past her shoulders came running down. She was wearing a dark purple shirl with black peace signs on it.

"Zave!" She jumped on her brother and hugged him.

"What do you want?" A boy with skater boy hair, wearing black asked.

"Matt be nice. These are agents Morgan and Reid." Zave told them.

"Is Beck going to be ok?" Ayanna asked me.

"Yes, he will be home tomarrow." I smiled at her.

"Yay! I missed Beck! And Jade! And Cat!" She said.

"Stop whining Ayanna. He just told you Beck was coming home! I'm sure Jade and Cat will come home sooner or later!" Matthew screamed at her.

"Matthew stop being mean to your sister!" Zave yelled at him.

"Have you told them about Cat?" I asked Zave.

"No. Ayanna can't deal with that. And Matt and Cat has always been close." Zave said.

"You need to tell then after we're gone ok?" I said.

"Yeah. Um... Ayanna? Do you wanna show then Beck's old room?" Zave asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" Ayanna showed us the room. "Here. He lives in his RV now, but he still has his room. He has some stuff. He comes in here to work on plays or if he wants to be with me we come in here and play. He doesn't like my daddy, that's why he got the RV."

"Oh.. Do you know why Beck doesn't like your dad?" I asked.

"Beck says he's not a nice person." She said and then she walked out.

"There's nothing really in here, so lets go to the RV." Reid said. We went to the RV Zave showed us.

I looked at somethings.

"There's nothing in here that a teenage boy likes. Video games, movies, X box, a wii, a DS, a few text books, clothes, girl clothes?"

"He has a girlfriend Morgan. And Andre said he doubt Beck's a virgin."

"Thanks Reid, for the nighmares." I looked under his bed and found his laptop. I opened it and saw it was password protected! I called Garcia. "Hey baby girl I need you to hack into this boys laptop."

"Ok. Give me just a second." A minute later. "And your in."

"What? How?"

"I'm good. Now is there anything else?"

"Um.. yeah look through Beck's bachground."

"Ok. I'll call you when I get something." She hung up.

Ok. Beck's laptop. I look at pictures, there were some of him with Ayanna, Matt, Zave, Cat, Jade, Andre, 1 or 2 of him and Tori, then a few others. Videos, not much just him and his plays.

The history on the internet was, , , , , and that's it.

"There's nothing here. But I'm going to take Beck's laptop just so Garcia can look through it some more.

**AN: Sorry if its long :( But I'm sick! Again! To sum the sibling thing up, Beck has 3 siblings... Him and Ayanna are so close because Ayanna's dad isn't there for her. So Beck takes his place and treats her like she was his. Matt is mean because his dad beats him. Zave is an ok kid. Him and Beck get along like... brothers. So they fight ALOT.**

**Replies:**

**ohsnapitzJess - Are you happy? No need to kill me now! Thanks for reviewing.**

**imsantiago - Hmmm IDK! Maybe her name starts with an I! No need to jump into a tank full of hungry sharks! And Beck OD. I love you too!**

**Girlwhoswritinthis - Cool :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to you! I still love you guys :) But my head hurts and I'm going to stop talking now...**

**PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? REVIEW!**

**~JayC**


	5. Telling Ayanna and Matt

**Chapter five.**

**Beck's POV,**

I sat there staring into space, until Hotch and Prentiss walked in.

"Beck?" Prentiss asked to get my attention. "What happened in that house?"

"I told you." I said looking the other way.

"You didn't tell me." Hotch said.

"Fine. Tori's dad called me and told me to come over. So I went over and he showed me the heroin. I tried to run, but there were other guys there. He made me take it. Then a couple of days ago, when you told me that Cat was dead, I had the craving, I needed it and that's when you guys brought me in." I said.

"Is that what he told you?" He asked Prentiss.

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok. Well you can go home. We'll take you." He told me, I got dressed and they drove me home.

I walked in and Zave was sitting on the couch, Hotch and Prentiss were right behind me.

"Hey bro," Zave smiled at me. "Ayanna's been waiting for you to come home. Matt and Ayanna are eating, so go surprize her." He said and I to the dining room. I hid to where they couldn't see me.

"Ayanna! Matt!" I said and they started looking around the room.

"Becky?" Ayanna called. I walked out to were they could see me. "Becky!" She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey kiddo." I kissed her on her forehead. "You need to finish eating ok." I took her back to the table and sat her back down.

"Ok." She smiled and started eating. I sat down at the table and looked at Matt. He wasn't really eating.

"Hey bud, why aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm not that hungry." Zave walked in.

"They left." He told me. "Hey, Beck can you tell them, I really don't want to." I knew what he was talking about.

"Sure, but after they're done eating." I said. Ayanna finished eating and Matt ate a little more. "Ok guys, I need to tell you something. Come sit in the living room." I picked Ayanna up and carried her to were Matt was sitting.

"What did you wanna tell us Becky?" Ayanna asked, just like Cat would.

"Cat's no coming back. Sh-she's dead. I'm sorry I know you guys are really close to her and I'm sorry." I said.

"Beck? Are you being serious? Cat's gone?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry, but yes she's gone." I said. Ayanna started crying and I let her cry on my shoulder.

"No. She's the only one who ever cared about me!" Matt screamed.

"I've cared for you ever since you were born!" I screamed back.

"Where were you when he was beating me? You never cared! Yo uonly cared about yourself and Ayanna!" He screamed back.

"Matt. I love you and Ayanna. I would do anything for you, I would die for you before I ever let anything bad happened to you. I've went years with him beating me. Trust me I know what you feel like. You don't have to believe me, but ask Zave, we both have scars from him." I told him, still holding Ayanna while she cries.

"I'm sorry Beck... I-I-Cat was l-like my o-older sist-er." He started to cry.

"It's ok. Shhhh..." After about an hour of both of them crying, Ayanna fell asleep on my shoulder and Matt calmed down.

"I'm going to go to my room before he comes home." Matt said and stood up.

"Matty? Do you wanna sleep in my RV?" I asked him. He nodded. I stood up, Ayanna in my arms. Her head was still on my shoulder and she was sleeping.

We were about to go to the back door when he came in, _Tommy_. I hate that name.

"Go to the RV." I told Matt and gave him the keys. He walked out and Tom didn't see him.

"What are you doing with her?" Tom asked me when he came into the dining room.

"She's upset and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I'm taking her to my RV, so she can get some rest." I said and I turned around to walk out.

"I didn't say you can leave!" He screamed.

"Dude you're going to wake Ayanna up!"

"Do you think I care about if she wakes up or not?"

"She's your daughter! You should! Wait I'm more of her father anymore, since you don't care about her!" I screamed. I walked out and in to my RV, I layed Ayanna down, and she was still asleep. "Good..." I kissed her on her head. "You should get some sleep Matt." I told him and he nodded.

**Morgan's POV,**

Beck never told us much about his step-dad, but it's obvious that him and his step-dad don't get along.

"Hotch?" I walked up to him.

"Yeah Morgan?"

"I think there's something going on at Beck's house. I think I should stay there for a few days."

"Ok. Go ahead." I went home, packed. I already called Beck, so he knew I was coming over.

I got everything packed and I drove to his RV.

When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Hey," Beck smiled. I knew it was fake. "Come on in." I walked in to find Ayanna sleeping on his bed, Matt sleeping on the floor, and Zave playing video games.

"Hey, Morgan, right?" Zave jumped up to shake my hand.

"Yeah. How come those two are sleeping?" I asked.

"I told them about Cat. They didn't take it to well, so I brought them in here." Beck said.

"What's up with you guys and you step-dad?" Beck looked at Zave. Zave shook his head, and I knew somwthing was up. "What is going on? Does he hurt you?" I asked. Beck nodded.

"Ever since we was little." Zave said. "Are we any closer to finding Jade and Tori?"

"We're doing the best we can. I promise." I told them. "We should get some sleep." They nodded and Beck got in his bed.

"The couch pulls out." He said and I pulled the couch out and layed down. Zave slept on the floor with Matt.

**AN: This chapter was important. I know it wasn't directed towards the case, but this was needed. Ayanna, Matt, and Zave are important towards the story. The next chap is going to be directed towards the case I promise.**

**This would've been updated yesterday, but I was up for 30 hours straight so I fell asleep at 7pm and I slept for 14 hours! Yay! But I fell **

**This chap was to help you guys know how Beck treats Ayanna and Matt.**

**If you guys want to know more about Ayanna, Matt, and Zave tell in the review and I will put it in the next AN.**

**Also Tom is Beck and Zaves' step-dad. But Tom is Ayanna and Matts' dad.**

**imsantiago - I'm glad you liked it :) Um... I don't like how you put the 'for now' at the end... And I love you too sissy :p**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia - It is. I love the name! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Djinthehouse - He a bad cop that's why. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Review please? It would mean alot! Please?**

**~JayC**


	6. They've gone missing!

**Chapter 6**

**Beck's POV,**

I woke up the next morning and Zave, Matt, and Ayanna was gone. I figured they went in the house so I went there. And they weren't, so I started to freak out. Well think about it, YOUR LITTLE SIBLING ARE NO WERE IN SIGHT!

I ran back to my RV.

"Morgan! Morgan! Morgan! Wake up!" He jumped out of bed.

"What?" He asked.

"They're gone!" I screamed.

"Who?"

"Ayanna! Matt! And Zave! Thier gone! Mom and Tom already went to work! They're not in the house! And I can't find them! We got to find them! Now!" I started pacing around the room.

"Beck. Beck! Calm down! We'll find them!" He told me.

"B-but Ayanna and Matt and Zave th-they're gone!"

"Let me call Hotch." He told me I nodded. I heard them.

_"Hotch. I think I know what the un-sub is doing." Morgan said._

_"What?" Hotch replied._

_"I think he's trying to get to inside Beck's head. I think this un-sub knows Beck well and knows how to get to him."_

_"What happened?"_

_"He took Ayanna, Matt, and Zave."_

_"What?"_

_"Yea."_

_"We'll be right over." Then they hung up._

"Beck it's going to be ok. We'll find them." The phone started to ring and I almost jumped out of my skin. "Answer it." I nodded.

_"Hello?" I asked. It was an unknown caller ID._

_"Is this Beckett?" A man with a deep voice said. It didn't even sound like a real voice._

_"Yes. Who is this?" I asked._

_"You don't need to know that."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I have Ayanna, Matt, Zave, Jade, and Tori. Do you want them back?"_

_"Yes. Please? Whatever you do don't hurt them!"_

_"Oh. To late. Do you wanna talk to one?"_

_"Yes. Please?"_

_"You may talk to either Ayanna or Jade. Take your pick."_

_"Ayanna." I love Jade, but Ayanna is my sister._

_"Beck?" Ayanna asked scared._

_"Yes. I need you to tell Jade I love her. And that I need her to be strong. I need you to be strong too. Tell Zave to protect you. And tell Matt that I love him. And I love you. Don't ever think I don't. I would do anything for you guys. Please stay strong."_

_"Ok. Becky?"_

_"What?"_

_"Am I going to die?" _That broke my heart. So much. She's my little sister. I raised her. She's like a daughter. But she's my sister. And I love her. I would do anything to bring her home.

_"Not if I can help it. Listen Ay, don't show him that you're afraid. That's what he wants."_

_"Ok. I got to go now. I love you Beck."_

_"I love you too. Don't forget that ok?"_

_"Ok. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_"Hello Beck." The guy said._

_"Listen I don't know who you are but please don't hurt them."_

_"It's too late for that Beck. And you do know me. I fell like being nice. Do you wanna talk to Jade?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You have two minutes." I could hear him throw the phone at her._

_"Beck?" Jade asked._

_"Babe? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"_

_"Beck don't do anything stupid. Zave told me what you did."_

_"Jade. Did he hurt you?"_

_"Y-yes b-but don't worry about me. You need to get Matt and Ayanna and Zave out of here. You need to get Tori too! He s-said she's next."_

_"Jade do you know where you're at?"_

_"N-no."_

"Beck let me talk to her." Morgan said. I handed him the phone.

_"Jade. This is Morgan with the FBI. Do you know where-"_

_"No."_

_"Do you know what your kidnapper looks like?"_

_"No. He wears a mask. A-and he'll r-rape us if w-we don't listen."_

_"He r-?"_

_"Yeah. Can I talk to Beck?"_ He handed me the phone.

_"Bye Beck. I love you." Jade said._

_"I love you too." _He took the phone and hung up.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"He-he-she said h-he r-rapes them." He said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Beck calm down. This is how he wants you to react. Calm down. We will find then."

"Ok." I'm really worried right now. He has Ayanna and Matt! Zave's a tough guy, so he might have a chance. And I hope he takes it.

"Alright, Beck who has a key to your RV?"

"Tommy, you guys, Mr. Vega, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, my mom."

"That leaves Tommy, Mr. Vega, your mom."

"My mom wouldn't do something like this."

"We can't cross her out just yet." Morgan said.

"Then why'd you cross out Andre?"

"You really think he would do this?"

"No, but you're right he wouldn't do somehting like this he's my best friend."

"Ok then." Morgan started looking at the papers in front of him. "Tell me thier pasts."

"Who's?"

"Ayanna, Matt, and Zaves'."

"Ok.. I'll start with Zaves'..."

**AN: THEY'RE MISSING! WHAT?**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Hmm... I think this story is going to be about 15 or 16 or 14 chaps. IDK!**

**Also people on twitter... who heard me say, "I'm quiting singing." No. I was upset and stressed out. I will never QUIT singing, dancing, ****acting****, writing, or anything else. It's my everything. And if you were there to help me and tell me they are/were wrong thank you, if it wasn't for you guys I would've givin up a long time ago.**

**Ok next chapter you get to find out Zave, Matt, and Ayannas' past... dunt dunt duuuunt!(creepy music starts to play)**

**Um... Replies...**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia - Yes I was :)**

**Review? Please?**

**~JayC**


	7. Their past

**AN: There are ALOT of flashbacks in this chap... so yeah... Well there are three..**

**Morgan's POV,**

"Ok then." I started looking at the papers in front of me. "Tell me thier pasts."

"Who's?" Beck asked.

"Ayanna, Matt, and Zaves'." I told him. It might help us.

"Ok.. I'll start with Zaves'. He was born with our father gone. He walked out. Um..."

"Tell me everything. Falls, trips, good times, and bad." I told him.

"Ok. The biggest thing I remember is I was seven and Zave was six. It was about a month after he came in our lives. It was the first day he hit Zave."

**Beck's POV,**

"It's ok. You can tell me." Morgan said.

"Ok. It was summer. We just got out of school. We were always sport players. We were playing baseball. He was the pitcher and was the batter. For a six year old he had a great arm.

_Flashback:_

_"You ready Beck?" Zave yelled at me._

_"As ready as I can." I smirked at him. He threw the ball and it hit the car window instead of me. "Zave!" I screamed. "That's his new car!"_

_"I'm sorry!" He yelled back. Then he came out. Tom._

_"Who threw that ball?" He came over to Zave. "Who threw the ball?" He screamed. "Answer me!" He smacked Zave across the face._

_"I did." I said._

_"You little bitch!" I grabbed me by my hair and dragged me inside. He beat me. I came back outside and Zave was sitting against the house. I walk over to him._

_"Hey. Are we going to finish playing or what?" I asked him._

_"Beck? Why did you say it was you? Why didn't you let me get punished?" He asked. Tears coming close to falling. I sat by him._

_"Because if I said it was you. He was going to hurt you. And I can't let you get hurt. Think of it this way. I'm your older brother right?" I asked._

_"Yea..."_

_"Then I have to protect you from all the bullies. And he's just another bully I have to protect you from." He smiled._

_"Thank you." He gave me a hug. "Now lets play." I grabbed my bat and he threw the ball..._

_End of flashback_

"So you stood up for your brother?" Morgan asked.

"I had too."

"Alright. Tell me more."

"Ok. This one time I was 12, Zave was 11, Matt was 8, and Ayanna was 5. Matt wanted to go with me, Zave, and Andre to the park. But I keep telling him no, because there were bullies there and the would beat him up. But he went to mom and she told me to take him."

"And that made you mad." Morgan said.

"Yeah. I was 12. I wanted to be with my friends. Not with him. So he came with us.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey man, there's going to be that one girl up there today." Andre said._

_"Yeah what's her name?" Zave asked._

_"Cat." I said rolling my eyes at them._

_"Oh shush. You obviously like her." Andre teased._

_"Ohh sure... I'm in love with her." I didn't notice we reached the park and Cat was standing in front of us._

_"You love somebody? Oooo what's her name?" Cat asked all happy._

_"No body Cat. I was just playing around." I told her._

_"He said he loved you." Matt said._

_"Shut up. Did you not just hear me? I was playing around." I yelled at him._

_"Who's that?" Cat asked pointing and Matt._

_"That's Matt. My little brother." I told her._

_"This one time my brother was walking on the conter and my mom told him the he wasn't suppose to do that. And then-"_

_"Cat we get it." Andre said._

_"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" She yelled in sadness._

_"Nothing Cat." Matt said. "Do you wanna play with me?"_

_"Sure come on." Cat said and they walked away._

_"Haha. Looks like Matt made a new friend." Andre said._

_"Yeah." I added. I love Matt, but sometimes he got annoying. Then a 13 year old boy walked over to Matt._

_"Hey. Why are you on our playground? This is for big kids only." He said. Me, Andre, and Zave walked over._

_"I'm here with my older brothers." Matt replied._

_"I don't care. Leave." He said and he pushed Matt down._

_"Dude leave him alone." I said through my teeth._

_"Or what? You gonna call your mom?" He asked laughing._

_"No I'll kick your ass." I said. He looked shocked, but it didn't stay._

_"Fine. Me and you fight. If you win you can stay. If I win you and your little friends never come back here." He said._

_"No. If I win you never come back. And if I loose, which I doubt, I leave and never come back."_

_"Fine." He pushed me and I heard Zave tell me not to but I ignored him. We fought. He was strong, but I was stronger. He was fast, but I was faster. I won. He gave me a black eye, bloody lip. And he got it alot worse._

_"I won. You leave." I said. He walked away and out of the playground. I walked home with Zave and Matt and Andre._

_End of flashback._

"When I got there Tom asked what happened and I told him. He beat all of us. Me for fighting. Matt for not doing anything. And Zave for not doing anything. We went years with him beating us. I stood up for all my siblings. He even hit Ayanna. I was 14. I hit him. It was the worst thing I could've done. He beat me till I could barely stand. I wasn't aloud to eat for two days. And I wasn't aloud to go anywhere."

"He seriously did all those things to you guys?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell me about Matts' past."

"When he was 4 he fell out of a tree. When he turned 5 his dad started hitting him. And from there on he hit us. There's not much else."

"Ok. Now Ayannas'"

"I was 7 when she was born. I took care of her. When she was 7 and Tom hit her, she came to me.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my RV with Andre, Cat, Jade, Robbie, and Zave. Matt was at a friends house and Ayanna was inside._

_"Haha.. yeah." I said. We were talking about random things and laughing._

_"Hey. Is your step-dad still home?" Andre asked._

_"Sadly.. Why?" I asked._

_"Because I left the video game in there the last time we were in there playing."_

_"Ohh I'll go get it." I said in a 'not really want to'/'afraid' tone._

_"You don't have too." Zave said._

_"Are you afraid to go in there?" Jade asked. She doesn't know about him._

_"No." I said. I got up to leave but Andre grabbed my arm._

_"We don't ne-" We were cut off my screaming and crying._

_"No! You're mean! You hurt me!" Ayanna was crying._

_"Come here now!" Tom screamed._

_"No! I'm going to Beck!"_

_"No you're not!" I heard him smack her and I heard her fall to the ground. We all ran out there._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" I screamed at him. "WHY WOULD YOU HIT HER?" I threw a punch at him and it hit him._

_"Beck! Don't!" I heard Andre and Zave yell. But it was too late. He looked at me._

_"You're going to wish you never did that." He punched me in the jaw and I fell to the ground._

_"Zave, ahh, take Ayanna, ah, in the RV and, oww, lock it!" I yelled as he punch and kicked me everywhere. He did as I told him too. Robbie, Jade, Cat, and Andre all went in there too. He picked me up by the neck and slammed me against the house. "Ahhhhhh..." I grunted in pain._

_"Are you ever going to do that again?" He asked._

_"Don't hit Ayanna." I looked into his eyes. He threw me on the ground and kicked me again and again. And then he punched me a couple more time before picking me up. And I fell again when he let go of me. He laughed._

_"You're weak." He picked me up and dragged me to my RV. My lip and nose was bleeding, I was sure I had a few broken ribs and I had many cuts and bruises. "Don't come inside." He told me as he threw me on the ground of my RV._

_"Oh my god Becky!" Ayanna yelled and ran over to me. "Becky? Becky? Come on! Get up!" She yelled._

_"Ay. Let Me and Andre put him in bed." Zave said and Ayanna moved. They picked me up and put me on the bed._

_End of flashback._

"We're taking him in." Morgan said as he pulled out his phone. He called Hotch and told him everything. And we got in the car to go bring Tom in as a suspect and for beating me, Ayanna, Zave, and Matt.

**AN: Ok... IDK how long this is, but I think it's kinda long.. I think. Yeah... this is the longest chap I've ever wrote... a little over 2,000 words... But anyways.. Don't you hate Tom? He's a dick right?**

**And sorry that this is kinda... depressing... and such. I feel bad for Beck, Ayanna, Matt, Zave, Tori, Jade, and Cat... I think that sums everyone up. And the next chap is **_**Tom**_** getting arrested! Yay! Haha... **

**I'm not really sick anymore. And I'm happy about that. So... I guess replies...**

**Girlwhoswritinthis - IDK know how mine turned out :/ And thank you and I will :)**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia - Thanks... and ok.. Are you ok?**

**imsantiago - IRK! Thanks and thanks again! Love you too sis! Xoxo**

**ohsnapitzJess - I spy Jandre in your profile pic! Haha...**

**Ok.. Review? Please?**

**~JayC**


	8. Arresting him

**Chapter 8.**

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

Yes! We are finally taking him in! I know he's my step-father, but I don't want to EVER see him again.

Morgan was driving to Toms' job.

"When we get there, you stay in the car. You understand me?" Morgan told me.

"Yea." We finally got there and police officers and FBI agents surrounded the building.

"THOMAS OLIVER COME OUT OF THE BUILDING WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Morgan yelled. I saw Tom slowly walking to the door. WITH A GUN IN HIS HANDS!

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Hotch screamed.

"I'm afriad I can't do that." Tom said and pointed the gun at me and shot it! I ducked as fast as I could and then I heard the glass being broke and a bunch of guns going off. I don't think I was hit, but everything is going on so fast... I don't know whats happening.

"BECK ARE YOU OK?" I heard Prentiss and Morgan yelled.

"Yeah... I think so. Is he dead?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry but we had too." Prentiss said.

"Sorry? I hated him." I got out of the car and walked over to his body. "Ha. You got what you deserved." I spat at him.

"Beck... let's get out of here." Morgan tapped my shoulder.

"Ok. What's the chances of us finding them?"

"The chances for kidnappings are most of them are killed with in 24 hours." Reid said. Morgan looked at him. "Sorry."

"Then we have to find them." I said and started walking off.

...

**Morgan's POV,**

...

I started to walk after Beck but then my phone started ringing.

"Hey baby what do you have?" I asked Garcia.

"I've dug deeper into Becks' laptop. He gets alot of love emails. Most of them are from a girl named Maddie809sexy."

"Do you have an address?"

"3584 Bacon street."

"Ok. Thanks mama. I love you." I shut the phone and walked up to Beck. He was leaning against the car.

"Hey Beck can I talk to you real quick?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been getting alot of love emails?"

"I didn't think it was important... and how do you know? I deleted them all."

"We went through your laptop." I told him.

"You what?" He screamed.

"Calm down."

"No! You went through my stuff without even telling me!"

"You were in the hospital." He started walking over to a tree and sat by it. I started walking over to him, but JJ pulled me back.

"Let him cool down. Just leave him there for a few minutes." She told me.

"Fine. JJ? Do you think he'll be ok? Or if we'll find these kids?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. We keep running into dead ends. I think our next bet is to interview neighbors." Why didn't I think of that before?

"Thanks JJ." I ran over to Beck, "Hey, lets go talk to your neighbors, maybe they saw who took Ayanna, Matt, and Zave."

"Well, I live next to a family of 4. And on the other side is a merried couple with a new born."

"Ok. Lets talk to both of them." I walked over to Hotch. "We need to interview the neighbors to see if they saw anything." I told him.

"Ok. You take Beck and Reid and I'll take Prentiss." He said walking away.

"Beck lets go." I said walking past him. He stood up and walked quickly behind.

...

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait and everything :)**

**But I was REALLY busy and well we almost had a house fire... like an hour ago. People on twitter heard me talking about it... Anyways.**

**TOM'S DEAD! OH YEA! Haha he got what he deserved! They are getting closer, but Tori only has one day too live... Will they make it?**

**Um... replies:**

**Girlwhoswritinthis - Thanks :)**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia - Because you were talking about Ariana having specail powers and... nevermind. Yes he is! And you do! I'm babysitting a two year old now :p**

**imsantiago - It ok. IKR! He didn't get arrested :) Also don't crash :p ILY2!**

**Ok I think that's all! I love you! And I will try my best to update! And it's almost 5AM so I should get some sleep.**

**Review? PLEASE?**

**~JayC**


	9. He's watching

**Chapter 9..**

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

Maybe Ally saw something! She walks her dog alot! Maybe we can find everybody. But I hope everyone is ok.. OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT! HE'S BEEN RAPING TORI AND JADE! I swear to god if he touches Jade or Ayanna again, he's going to... _pay._

"Beck, we're here." Morgan told me.

"I know." I snapped.

"What's wrong kid?"

"What's NOT wrong? The love of _my_ life is being rapped and held some place! My little siblings are with them! Cat's dead! How am I suppose to be ok? Would you be?"

"I would be upset, but you need to trust me. We're going to find them."

"You don't know that! You don't know anything!" I turned to run but he grabbed me.

"Beck. You need to calm down, we need you to help us find the unsub. We need you." I broke down. I fell to the ground and I cried.

"I might never get scared, but I'm scared! My little siblings and MY Jade is out there! I need to find them! They're my everything!"

"Beck we're going to find them. How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS BEING TORN APART BECAUSE OF ME! I COULD'VE SAVED THEM! I COULD'VE PROTECTED THEM! BUT I DIDN'T! IT'S MY FAULT! MINE! THIS IS MY FAULT! AL-"

"Beck calm down! It's nobodys fault."

"You don't know that. I was paying less and less attention to my friends! I was too worried about myself and my siblings."

"You had the right too. He was hurting you and the kids."

"But I could've stopped it. They deserve better. They don't deserve me, I'm too much of a screw up." I said. It is my fault.

"Beck we need you to help us. They're trying to get to you... WAIT! That's it! This is how they want you to act! They want you to act like this!" He pulled out his phone and called Hotch. He told him and Hotch needed to tell him something, when the convo was over Morgan looked upset. "Beck I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, I knew it was bad. WAIT! W-what if J-Jade is d-dead?

"Tori and your mom are dead. We found Toris' body and your mom commited suicide. I'm very sorry."

"What? N-n-no! You're lying!" I ran. I'm not turning around this time.

"BECK!" Morgan screamed. No, I'm not doing this again. I need to find the person who did this. Who's doing this.

My cell phone started ringing.

_"Hello?"_

_"Where are you going?" The person asked._

_"Who is this?"_

_"Go back to Morgan."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You're worst nightmare. I'm going to destroy you Beck."_

_"Why? What did I ever do to you?"_

_"Is Beck scared? The Beck that even Sikowitz couldn't scare?"_

_"What do you want? You've got everything from me! You've took everyone and everything!"_

_"Ohhh we're juust getting started."_ He hung up. What does he want? I have to stay with Morgan, b-but where am I?

I dialed Morgans' number.

_"Beck?"_

_"He's coming for me. H-he's going to kill me."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I-I don't know. But he knows me. He's watching me."_

_"Beck where are you? What street?"_

_"Um... Hanger and 1st."_

_"Ok, I'll be there in like five."_

_"We don't have that kind of time."_

_"I'll try m-" *Bang* *Bang* "Beck! Answer me! Beck!" He shot me. He shot me!_

_"Morgan... I need... help."_

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"How many times were you shot."_

_"T-twice."_

_"I'm almost there. The EMS is on it's way, but it will be a minute. I'm going to hang up, I'm almost there."_ And he hung up. It was like a minute before he pulled up and ran over to me. "Beck!" He took of his shirt and put it on my stomach. "Hang in there kid, Please? Come on hang in there! Beck! We need you!"

"M-Morgan?"

"I'm right here."

"T-tell them I love them."

"You can tell them. Come on stay with me." The EMS finally got here and they qiuckly got me inside and Morgan came with.

...

...

...

**AN: Sorry it's short :(**

**I have a poll that you NEED to vote on soo can you vote...**

**I'm leaving FanFiction. Sorry :(**

** If you want to ask me something and want me to respond PM me or ask me on twitter LuvJayC**

**Review?**


	10. Talking to Sinjin

**Chapter 10**

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

"Hey kid." Morgan said as I opened my eyes.

"W-where am I?"

"In the hospital. You're going to be ok."

"Did Ally see anything?"

"Yea. She saw who took them."

"Who?"

"Sinjin."

"S-Sinjin?" What?

"Yes. We arrested him. He said he only did the kidnappings. He said he never did rapped or called anyone."

"So he's working with someone?" I asked.

"Yea, but he won't tell us who."

"When can I leave?"

"Whenever the doctor says it's ok."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"A few days. They put you in a coma, so you could recover."

"What do you mean by a few days?"

"You were a sleep for five days."

"WHAT?"

"You were a sleep for five days." He repeated.

"I know what you said, but have you gotten any where with the case?"

"We've been speaking with Sinjin, that's it."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I don't think you'll be able too."

"Why?"

"You're to stressed out already."

"So?"

"Fine. You can talk to him."

"Thank you." A few minutes later the doctor said I could leave. I got ready and Morgan started driving us to the station. "Can I turn on the radio?" I asked.

"Sure." I turned it on, and I sung along to the song.

_I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm laying here tonight  
>And I can't STAND the pain<br>And I can't make it go away  
>No I can't STAND the pain<em>

_How could this happen to me  
>I've made my mistakes<br>got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on as I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again  
>So I try to hold<br>On to a time when  
>Nothing mattered<br>And I can't explain what happened  
>And I can't erase the things that I've done<br>No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
>I've made my mistakes<br>got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on as I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes  
>got nowhere to run<br>The night goes on as I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

We got to the station and I got out.

"Ok. When you talk to him, try to get him to tell you anything, but do not get violent."

"Ok." We walked in the station and we went straight to the interagation room.

"Remember, stay calm." I nodded. I walked in and I saw Sinjin just sitting there, not sad, not happy.

"Hello Beck." He said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you kill them?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Well, if you don't tell them who did, your going down for the whole thing. The rape, murders, kidnappings, and shooting me."

"I did the kidnappings and I shot you."

"But who did the rapping? Who called me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why? Because shooting me would be about five years. Then six kidnappings is what? Another ten years. And then two acounts of raping, you'll be 50, before you get out. But you can get out earlier if you tell us who is doing this."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"He'll kill me!"

"No. If you tell us, we get him and you'll be fine. But if you don't tell us, you'll be in prison for half of your life."

"At least I won't be dead."

"You could die in prison."

"Fine. But you won't like my answer."

"Just tell me who it is!"

"Ok. It's..."

...

...

...

**AN: I'm back! And with an awesome cliffhanger! LOL!**

**I'm not leaving fanfiction. YAY!**

**It's kinda short :(**

**And Next chap you will find out who it is :) No it's not Sinjin. But NOONE HAS GUESSED IT!**

**Review? Guess?**

**Love you guys :)**

**~JayC**


	11. Finding them

**Chapter 11.**

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

"Hello Beck." He said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you kill them?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Well, if you don't tell them who did, your going down for the whole thing. The rape, murders, kidnappings, and shooting me."

"I did the kidnappings and I shot you."

"But who did the rapping? Who called me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why? Because shooting me would be about five years. Then six kidnappings is what? Another ten years. And then two acounts of raping, you'll be 50, before you get out. But you can get out earlier if you tell us who is doing this."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"He'll kill me!"

"No. If you tell us, we get him and you'll be fine. But if you don't tell us, you'll be in prison for half of your life."

"At least I won't be dead."

"You could die in prison."

"Fine. But you won't like my answer."

"Just tell me who it is!"

"Ok. It's... A-Andre." He looked up.

"What? Why would Andre do this?" I asked, shocked. I mean he has to be lying, Andre's my best friend.

"How could you not notice? He's jealous of you! You have great siblings, a great girlfriend, everything!" He yelled. Andre jealous of me?

"Where are they?" I started getting mad.

"I told you who. You find them." I jumped up from my seat and grabbed him by his hair.

"Tell me right now you cock sucking bastard!" I yelled through my teeth.

"FINE! They're in a wearhouse by the ocean!" He screamed. I threw him back down. He smirked, "But when you get there it will be too late." I punched him in his face. He started hitting back.

"Beck! Stop! Beck!" I heard Morgan yelled. He grabbed me. He pulled me out of the room.

"Let's go." I said and ran out of the room. There was only one wearhouse by the ocean. We finally got there and Morgan stopped me.

"You're not going in there." He told me.

"Yes I am." I snapped.

"No."

"Yes I am. You're not stopping me." I said and walked away.

"Morgan, Beck, Ried, and JJ, go through the front. Me, Rossie, and Prentiss will go through the back. Beck don't do anything, until they yell clear, understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Go!" We all ran to where we needed to go. I ran right behind Morgan. He kicked the door in and we ran in.

"Clear!" They yelled and I ran over to Jade. She was laying on the ground. Not moving.

"Jade! Jade! Wake up. Please babe. Wake up!" I held her. I had tears rolling down my face. "Jade please." Morgan bent down to see if she was a live. "I-is she dead."

"No. But we need to get her to the hospital. Go see if Ayanna's ok." I ran over to Ayanna.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked Ayanna. She cried.

"H-he hit me." I looked at her head. It was still bleeding. I felt a rush over anger. Everywhere in my body. I ran with Ayanna outside. I handed her to the guy in the EMS.

"Take care of her." I said and I turned my head and saw them bringing Andre out in cuffs. I ran towards him. When I got to him, I hit him as hard as I could. I hit him again and again. Morgan pulled me back, but that didn't stop me.

"BECK STOP! STOP!" I heard Ayanna scream. I stopped fighting. Andres' face was bleeding.

"I hope you die." I said through my teeth and walked away. "Ayanna. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. I was just scared." She got down and hugged me.

"I'll be right back." I kissed her forehead and ran over to Zave and Matt. I hugged Zave when I got there. "Zave! I'm so sorry!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Beck it's not your fault. I love you bro." He hugged me tightly.

"I love you too." I let go and picked Matt up. "I missed you guys so much." I said to them. I walked them over to Ayanna. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yea. It's just a little cut, but I think we should take her in." The paramedic said.

"Ok. Zave and Matt go with her. I'm going to go with Jade."

"Ok." Zave said and he got in the EMS and drove away. I ran over to Jade.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"You better hurry because we don't have alot of time." The paramedic said.

"Ok." I got in and we started driving. I stayed quiet until we got to the hospital. Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia sat with me in the waiting room. "Do you guys think she's going to be ok?" I asked them.

"She'll be fine kid. But when she's out of this hospital, you take care of her." Morgan said.

"I know. But I have my little siblings too. What am I going to do with them?" I asked.

"You could put them in a foster home." Hotch said.

"What? NO! Do you have kids?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Would you put your kid in a foster home? No I didn't think so. Jade, Ayanna, Matt, and Zave are the only things I have left! I have nothing else!"

"Beck, calm down. I know you're freaking out, but stay calm. For Jade." Morgan said. I nodded.

"Ok." I said. Soon the doctor came up.

"People that are for Jade West?" He asked. We all stood.

"She's lucky. She's not pregant. But we're not sure about STDs. We'll have to run some tests. She's asking for Beck."

"I'm Beck." I said and I walked in with Ayanna, Zave, and Matt following me.

"Jade." I ran over to her. "Oh my god, I missed you so much! I'll never let you out of my sight again! I love you so much!" I told her. I held her in my arms.

"I love you too." She cried. She cried on my shoulder. I cried on hers. Ayanna cried. Matt cried. Zave cried too. I'm not sure if they're happy tears, or sad ones.

The only thing on my mind is I found my Jade and my siblings. I have my house. I can get a job. I'll raise Ayanna and Matt. Zave and Jade can help with the bills. We can be happy again. All we need is time.

I fell asleep with Jade in my arms. Ayanna fell asleep in the chair, so did Matt and Zave.

~Two days later~

Jade gets to go home. She's not pregant and she has no diseases. So far everything is going back on track. Morgan gave me his number so I can call him.

"Babe, are you ready?" I asked Jade.

"Yea. Come on Ay." She called Ayanna over to her. We walked out of the hospital and we went to the car.

"Guys get in the back." I told them, they did as I said. The way home was kind of quiet. I got there and I told them to go in the house.

"Jade? I need to ask you a question.

"Sure." She turned to look at me.

"Close your eyes." I told her.

"Ok." I got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Open." She looked down at me.

"Oh my god! Yes!" She tackled me. I put the ring on her finger and we ran inside.

"Guess what guys!" Jade screamed.

"What?" Ayanna asked.

"Me and Beck are getting married.

"Really?" Zave asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Cool!" Matt said. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired." He said and he ran up stairs.

"I love you!" She hugged me again.

"I love you too." I hugged her back.

...

...

...

**Here it is! The last chapter! Ivonne is the only one who guessed Andre. And that was after 5 guesses. And she guessed over Facebook tonight :)**

**Ok :) Thank you all for reviewing! I love you!**

**Review? One last time?**

**~JayC**


End file.
